Love,Friends and Spirits
by ChildOfAir
Summary: This is about Pocahontas and Kenai and how they learn about each over's life as they have been after for a very long time.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARTERS. I THOGUTH IT WOULD BE FUN TO PUT THEM TOGETHER.

* * *

Love and sprits

Chapter one

Kenai POV

I could smell something, it was a sent was familial but I couldn't place it.

It was making me edgy and I knew that Koda could smile and snits it as well.

"Who do you think it is, Kenai?" Koda asked me. It was more of a whisperer.

I told him to be quite and to hide, while I looked around for the hunter.

I followed the sent till I came to some rocks, then the sent dispread.

I began to walk away when I heard a small whisperer "Kenai,"

I then turn around to find that it was my old friend that I have known since I was six years old

"Pocahontas," I whispered back, I knew what bear to humans so I tried not to scare her.

"Is it really you?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

I let her took my cheek then said "yes, it's me." I replied happily. But then a sad thought came into my head.

She couldn't understand me, even if she tried. It was hopeless talking to her, but this was Pocahontas and she has her mother's sprite.

I saw her close her eyes then she said "I knew it was you. I heard that you were a bear I didn't think that you look so much like a bear."

"Yeah, while I'm Kenai the bear boy."

She laughed then smiled at me. Then she walked around like as if she was inspecting me.

Wait a minutes she could understand. I looked at her when she walked back around me back.

"Wait, you can understand me?"

"Yes, I listened to my heart and now I can understand you."

I razed and eye brow in convulsion "you listen to your heart?"

"Yes, grandmother willow told me to, so I could understand you and now I can understand you Kenai."

"Who's grandmother willow?"

"Come with me, I will show you."

Then suddenly I remembered Koda.

"Wait, I need to get Koda."

"Who is Koda?"

"He is my little brother."

"Ok, yes. Denahi said that you were looking after a little bear cub

"How is he?" I asked while walking. She followed me along with Meeko, that is a raccoon and flit, which is a humming bird. The two were talking about how one of them trusted me and the over one didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Koda, you can come out now." I shouted. He came out then sat on top of the broken trunk that he had been hiding in, but when he saw Pocahontas.

He hid behind the tree then whispered "The hunter is behind you, Kenai."

"No its ok, Koda, This is Pocahontas she is best friend."

Koda sat on the broken tree then said "oh you are the girl that Kenai what talking about in his sleep." Pocahontas smiled at Koda then laughed at me. Then I felt my stomach feel twisted when i saw her smile.

I never felt this feeling before.

"Really?" Pocahontas said "what did he say?"

"He was like Pocahontas, Pocahontas come back-" I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up but he still kept going on and on and on and on, about what I said but you could barley hear him.

"So what are doing here? You never said."

"Oh come on Kenai you should know me by now."

"Oh yeah you go where the wind takes you. Your dad used to say that all the time when I used come into your village sometimes."

She just laughed and then that twisted feeling came over me again.

Koda stared to struggle in my arms and then I heard him said "Kenai I can't breathe." I let him go and then he felt to the ground. He looked up then frowned at me.

"Sorry," I said.

"The over reason why I'm here is that my farther wants to see you to make sure that your brother is not lying to use."

"My brother would never lie." I said, angrily.

"I know, but my farther wants to make sure." I just nodded.

"But Kenai you said that we would go to the salmon run." Koda said coming to stand in front of me.

"The what?" Pocahontas asked

"The-" I was about to explain but then Koda cut me off then started to explain.

""he salmon run is where all the bears go, they get fish and then they all sit in the circle and then tell stories."

"I don't think that the bears would be happy if Pocahontas went, I mean they might think that she is a hunter or something."

"They will not." Said Koda looking like he might go into a tantrum

I lowered my head to his height then said "you did,"

"Yeah but if you explain to them who she is then maybe they would understand, Kenai."

I signed then asked "how far is you're village?"

"Not far."

Koda gave me a look, a look like only a kid could give you, the look might say _you broke your promise_ or _that not fair _or _why did you do that. _

I walked along side Pocahontas, with Koda talking about something that happened with another bear or something or other. Moocow and flick were some were.

From what I have known about Moocow is that he loves to eat and what I have learned about flick is that she is very protective over her mistress.

All too soon we came to the border of her village and I was very nervous.

She turned around then said "I think you should leave Koda here."

"Why?" we both asked at the same time

"Just in case something might happen,"

I looked at Pocahontas then back at Koda.

"Koda hide in thought busts and don't make a sound."

Koda just got off my back then sat and wasted in the busts like I said. I knew that he didn't want to be around hunters


	3. Chapter 3

Love and sprits

Chapter one

Kenai POV

I could smell something, it was a sent was familial but I couldn't place it.

It was making me edgy and I knew that Koda could smile and snits it as well.

"Who do you think it is, Kenai?" Koda asked me. It was more of a whisperer.

I told him to be quite and to hide, while I looked around for the hunter.

I followed the sent till I came to some rocks, then the sent dispread.

I began to walk away when I heard a small whisperer "Kenai,"

I then turn around to find that it was my old friend that I have known since I was six years old

"Pocahontas," I whispered back, I knew what bear to humans so I tried not to scare her.

"Is it really you?" she asked, reaching out her hand.

I let her took my cheek then said "yes, it's me." I replied happily. But then a sad thought came into my head.

She couldn't understand me, even if she tried. It was hopeless talking to her, but this was Pocahontas and she has her mother's sprite.

I saw her close her eyes then she said "I knew it was you. I heard that you were a bear I didn't think that you look so much like a bear."

"Yeah, while I'm Kenai the bear boy."

She laughed then smiled at me. Then she walked around like as if she was inspecting me.

Wait a minutes she could understand. I looked at her when she walked back around me back.

"Wait, you can understand me?"

"Yes, I listened to my heart and now I can understand you."

I razed and eye brow in convulsion "you listen to your heart?"

"Yes, grandmother willow told me to, so I could understand you and now I can understand you Kenai."

"Who's grandmother willow?"

"Come with me, I will show you."

Then suddenly I remembered Koda.

"Wait, I need to get Koda."

"Who is Koda?"

"He is my little brother."

"Ok, yes. Denahi said that you were looking after a little bear cub

"How is he?" I asked while walking. She followed me along with Meeko, that is a raccoon and flit, which is a humming bird. The two were talking about how one of them trusted me and the over one didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

It was the chief. He looked at me in an aphorized expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Kenai. We were thought that it was a curse."

"I cause to say a bear because of Koda."

"Who is Koda? If you don't mind answering."

I looked away from him as he sat next to me.

"Koda is my brother, not by blood. Because I killed his mother and then the sprits were really pissed so they changed me into a bear so they could teach me a lesson. I found Koda – well he found me – and then he took me to the salmon run and then showed where the lights touch the earth. But he touches this story to all the bears and when i heard it. It was there i found out that i killed his mum." I hug my head in shame "do you know were Pocahontas is?"

I gave me pain to think that she was that forest alone. That were the feeling came in again, it just made me feel sick.

"I don't know. You Pocahontas she goes where–"

"Ever the wind takes her," I cut him off "I know. But there was no wind, but sometimes she goes where her heart takes her."

I got up and then ran through the thick forest.

I knew where she would go, to where the lights touch the earth, so she could change me back. I saw the water in her eyes where I last saw her.

Then i knew what that feeling was, i was protective over her and that feeling that i never felt before came over me whenever she smiled or laughed.

I love her.

Pocahontas POV

The first thing i needed to do was to get away from there, that place where it happened, where they changed Kenai back into human when he didn't want to be.

I knew that Kenai would be angry with me and that he would try and find Koda but he was with me.

"How could they do that Kenai? When he didn't want to be a hunter again."

"I know, Koda, but that were going to a friend of mine that will help us."

We were going to grandmother willow. I knew that she would give me an answer or tell what i should do.

We were there.

"What are we doing here?" Koda asked while sitting next to me.

"You will see." I said laughing "Grandmother Willow I need to speak to you."

"Ah, my lovely children how are you?"

Koda hid behind me and then said "Pocahontas that trees this talking."

"Ah, hello. Is this the great Kenai?"

"No this is Koda, Kenai's bear brother."

Koda still was hiding behind me as I spoke "Kenai has been changed by the medicine man in the village and has no run off. I don't know what to do"

"why are you asking me, child? You know what to d. You must follow your heart then you will know what to do."

I knew what it meant. So I closed my eyes and listen to my heart, the spirits of the wind and the earth.

I knew what they were saying

"Come on, Koda." I said while getting up from the platform right in front of Grandmother Willow and then running into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"Where the lights touch the earth,"

We carried on running and i felt sick. Not sick because of the running, I felt sick because I love Kenai – while i think that is what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kenai POV

I was so close, but it was harder on two legs then four.

I was happy will my feeling towards Pocahontas and I was right that it was love.

I was there. I was where the lights touch the earth.

"SITKA!" I shouted, there was nothing "SITKA!" I shouted again.

The yellow and orange lights filled the sky and there I saw Sitka, his eye browns were pulled together

"Change me back please, I need to find Koda he might be hurt or something I need to find him."

"Kenai," Pocahontas shouted I turned around and then I saw Koda with her I ran over and hugged Koda. I looked at Pocahontas and then said "thank you. I thought I lost him."

"I thought that some of the hunters in my village might hurt him hurt."

We looked into each over's eyes. I put Koda to the ground I stood up and walked to ward her. I put my hand on her cheek, she put her arms round my neck and then I kissed her and what shocked me was that she kissed back.

I heard Koda while. Pocahontas pulled away from me then said in her beautiful tone "you have to change back."

"I know. Koda needs me but I won't be happy without you."

"Then I will change as well."

"Are you shore?" I asked razing my eye brows she smiled her beautiful smile then said "yes, i love you Kenai."

"I love you too."

We were both lifted into the sky with the light from above circling around us.

I landed on the floor on all fours as I was used to being a bear. But Pocahontas was laying on the floor.

"Pocahontas," I whispered. She pocked her head her. She was beautiful even as a bear.

"How do I look?" she asked while looking at her paws to make sure

"You look like a bear, but they gave you alters."

"What?" she said trying to look to see if they were there.

"Hahahaha, kidding."

We both laughed and then Koda joined in and Pocahontas hugged Koda.

I was with someone that I loved and my brother.

I guest happy endings to happen after all.


End file.
